Psycho Chicken
Psycho Chicken was one of the Extreme Warriors: Season 2 entries of Team Boltz. It had been converted from the team's original entry, Mad Cow, which took part in Season 1, and fared better, reaching the second round before being torn apart by The Revolutionist. Due to the damage sustained by Psycho Chicken, Team Boltz used the loanerbot Bang in the Tag Team Terror, having previously competed with Rot Box. Design Psycho Chicken shares a lot of similarities with its predecessor Mad Cow, as both are box-shaped robots with two-wheel drive. However, Mad Cow's front wedge has been moved to the back of Psycho Chicken, which also has stronger top armor. Psycho Chicken's new weapon was a set of three 16" spinning blades, spinning at 3900rpm. The robot was topped with the head of a chicken, but as a result, the entire robot was completely flammable, and also had hugely exposed tires, despite these tires being sturdier than those of Mad Cow. The robot also had several castors, which caused the robot to coast around the arena when it lost its tires to The Revolutionist. Psycho Chicken could effectively "lay" an egg-shaped remote control car named "Scramble", the first minibot in Robot Wars. It had no weaponry, and was intended to serve simply as a distraction. However, Scramble was completely destroyed in its first battle, having only papier mâché for armor, and entered its second fight without any form of mobility. Robot History Season 2 In Heat D, Psycho Chicken fought Snookums and Propeller-Head in its first-round battle. It started smoking as soon as the fight begun, but this didn't hamper its manoeuvrability. After "Scramble" the egg was released, Propeller-Head struck it, making it fly into the arena wall and get destroyed. Psycho Chicken was allowed to continue due to Scramble's insignificant weight contribution. Psycho Chicken was trying to avoid the blades of Propeller-Head, but Sergeant Bash had set its tail on fire. Meanwhile, Snookums had been ripped apart by Propeller-Head. Psycho Chicken managed to rip some of Snookums' paper decoration. It was carried around by Sir Killalot but stayed mobile unlike Snookums, and went through to the second round. In the second round, Psycho Chicken faced the returning runner up, The Revolutionist. Scramble had been badly damaged in the previous fight, so it was stripped to just its shell and base and deployed purely as a distraction, where it was flicked onto its side by The Revolutionist. Psycho Chicken attempted to charge wedge-first at The Revolutionist, but the spinning robot caught both its wheels and tore them off, the impact thrusting Psycho Chicken into the side wall. The Revolutionist set about tearing away Psycho Chicken's caster wheels and drivetrain, then Shunt dragged it onto the flame pit, frying the remains of the Psycho Chicken. Psycho Chicken was then pushed onto the Floor Flipper, launching it into the air and eliminating it from the competition. As the robot's internals were destroyed, including burnt out speed controllers, Psycho Chicken was retired, and the team used Bang to compete in the Tag Team Terror. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record PsychoChicken.jpg|Psycho Chicken in the pits Psychochicken burnt.jpg|Psycho Chicken after its battle in Extreme Warriors Season 2 psychochicken pits.jpg|Psycho Chicken being worked on in the pits Outside Robot Wars Since Robot Wars, the team built a new machine affectionately named "Torch", intended to be the basis for Son of Psycho Chicken. External Links *Team Boltz website *The conversion of Mad Cow into Psycho Chicken Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 6 Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars Category:Minibots (robots)